Perseus Jackson, Champion of All
by Poltergeist21
Summary: The war against the Earth has been won. During a council meeting of the Gods following the defeat of Gaea, Perseus Jackson disappeared. With a looming threat of a new war and the disappearance of their Saviour, how will Olympus fare?
1. 1 Realization

There was silence across the battlefield. All survivors of the battle watched the goddess dissipate into silver dust at the hands of Perseus Jackson. The aftermath of battle was all around. Bodies of fallen demigods and wisps of golden dust were scattered across the landscape. Suddenly, all the evidence of the great battle disappeared. the Olympian gods had transported the survivors onto the city of Olympus.

The city of the gods was silent. Suddenly the King of the Gods, Zeus stood from his throne. "Demigods and my fellow Olympians, it is over." Suddenly the entire throne room erupted into cheers. Demigods and gods alike were celebrating together. Before anyone could react, a shattering earthquake rippled throughout the throne room. Suddenly on alert, the gods and demigods wielded their weapons and looked for their enemy. The culprit was a raven haired teen. Unnoticed by the Olympians and demigods alike, were the tears falling from his face.

"PERSEUS JACKSON. What is the meaning of this?" Zeus demanded.

The son of Poseidon looked up. Tears still streamed down his face, but anger could be seen in his dark green eyes. "Are you all so conceited that you have forgotten the losses we have suffered? The deaths of our comrades, your children? Yes, we have won the war but at what cost?" With that, Perseus Jackson stormed out of the throne room.

Line Break

Timeskip ~ 3 months

Perseus Jackson hadn't been since the fall of Gaea. The Olympian Council had dispatched several armed demigod forces and even the Hunters of Artemis in hopes of locating the Twice-Saviour of Olympus, only to find that he had disappeared without a trace. However, during the second month of his absence, a mysterious hooded stranger had started to make appearances with young demigods at Camp Half-Blood and even in the camp of the Hunters of Artemis. The demigods who had arrived at with the stranger all seemed to share similar experiences of abuse and abandonment. There were hopes and whispers that the stranger rescuing demigods was Perseus, but those rescued by the stranger all gave the same description, brown hair and dark brown eyes. As none of the demigods had actually been given a name by the stranger, the only clue to his identity was the glowing black sword that he wielded.

Artemis was furious. Not once in her millennia of hunting had she failed to locate her prey. How had a single demigod managed to evade skilled demigods and her immortal huntresses? Month after month of searching, she was to inform the Council of any updates regarding Perseus Jackson, only to give the same report; nothing. It only led to infuriate her more when demigoddesses started showing up seemingly alone in the middle of her camp. Upon questioning the girls, she found that a strange male had brought them there, and had managed to vanish without a trace. She had also found out that the girls had a history of abuse from males, and that the stranger had dealt with their abusers accordingly. Despite the anger that she held towards the male for entering her camp, she couldn't help but hold an inkling of respect for the mysterious stranger.

"Lady Artemis, another girl has been found wandering around the outskirts of our camp."

She looked up and found herself looking at the bowing form of her eldest huntress, a daughter of Enyo, Phoebe.

"Has she been questioned yet?" asked Artemis.

Looking up from her bow, "She has but only the same description. We have informed her of the hunt and she has agreed to pledge herself, my lady."

Sighing, "I see. Bring her to my tent, along with Thalia." She said. With a quick bow, she was gone.

LINE BREAK

Artemis was taken out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching her tent. Opening the flap of her tent, she was met by the young girl, Katie, and her lieutenant Thalia. Katie looked to be around 11 years old. She had long blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes. A daughter of Apollo.

"I am Artemis. I've been told that you're aware of our world and have agreed to pledge yourself to the Hunt." She said, gently.

"My name is Katie, my lady. The man who brought me here told me about the gods and monsters." She murmured.

With an intrigued look, "This man, did he ever give you a name to call him by?"

"No, lady Artemis. He only healed my wounds and brought me to your campsite with some kind of shadow."

Shadow travel? Artemis thought. Could he be that son of Hades? "I see. I assume you have been informed and have agreed to pledge yourself to the hunt?"

"Yes, my lady, I, Katie, pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis.."

LINE BREAK

A young man stepped out of the shadows, and into a dark room. Taking off his hood, Perseus Jackson sighed. He had been watching when Katie entered the tent, and could feel the shift in Artemis's aura when Katie had announced her pledge. He tensed before relaxing, recognizing the intruders aura.

"So, how many is that now? I'm pretty sure you've rescued at least 20 of them now." they asked.

"I don't know, Nyx. I haven't exactly been keeping count you know." he replied, before settling down in a chair. "I doubt that's what you came to ask me."

"What, can't a goddess come and spend some time with her champion?" she asked.

"Of course she could, but I know you better than that. What is it?"

Nyx laughed before placing her hand on his cheek, garnering his attention.

"Chaos has foreseen a war, Percy. One of untold destruction and death. The Primordial Council has decided to begin your training immediately." She whispered, with a sad look.

"I knew that we wouldn't have peace forever, but it hasn't even been 4 months since the war against Gaea!" He shouted, angrily. He closed his eyes, "Who is it, Nyx?"

"Erebus and Tartarus. After witnessing the struggle that the Olympians had in defeating Gaia, they thought it was an opportune moment to seize control. I don't know if our children will join them, but Aether has always been supportive of his father." She paused. "We don't know exactly how long it'll be until they attack, but with the threat of the Pit and the armies of Erebus, we have to act."

"Chronos?"

"He'll be here in five minutes." She said with a sad smile. Nyx stood up, placing her hand on his cheek. With a smile, she dissipated into the shadows.

"So, it begins." Percy said, noticing an old bearded man, wielding a long staff, standing in the hallway.

Nodding, Chronos approached Percy and placed his hand on his shoulder before disappearing in a golden flash.

* * *

AN - Review if you want, flame if you want. Expect longer chapters within the week.

Thanks for reading. P


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

Time Skip ~ 2 years Earth

Flashing out of a council meeting, Artemis reappeared in her tent. Startled by the sounds of battle, she willed her bow to appear and rushed outside.

The Hunter's of Artemis were under attack. A large force of monsters, consisting of Scythian Dracaena, Hellhounds and Cyclops were storming out of the trees.

"For Artemis!" screamed Thalia, as she called down devastating bolts of lightning upon the monsters.

The Hunters of Artemis were outnumbered 10 to 1. For each monster that was felled by a silver arrow, two more took its place. Slowly the huntresses were being overrun. Noticing this, Thalia was quick to issue an order to retreat. As she returned covering fire for her sisters, she failed to notice a lone cyclops approaching her from behind. Suddenly the cyclops exploded into golden dust. Turning at the sudden noise, Thalia watched as her mistress jumped into the fray, decimating the monsters.

"Retreat!" Yelled Artemis. "I'll be right behind you!"

Rushing to help her sisters, Thalia noticed a black portal appear in the corner of her eye. A man stepped out of the portal and immediately produced a bow and fired on the monsters. Monster after monster exploded into golden dust as the man fired an arrow. The man's bow then disappeared before he too vanished into thin air.

A storm had appeared out of nowhere. Thunder shattered the earth as the torrential rain covered the battlefield. Artemis had managed to slip away from the monsters while they were distracted by the man. As she regrouped with her huntresses, she looked up and noticed a lone figure wielding a glowing black sword standing before the monsters.

"When you return to the pit, let Tartarus know that Earth is under my protection!" The figure yelled, thrusting his sword up to heavens, summoning a devastating bolt of lightning from the heavens, annihilating the remaining monsters.

As the monsters dissolved into dust, the man turned, noticing an abundance of bows aimed towards him. Tensing slightly before relaxing. "Same old shit, huh? Put your twigs down."

With a surprised look on her face, she quickly narrowed her eyes and trained her bow on him. "Identify yourself, male." She growled.

"You'll find out who I am soon enough. Lets go to Olympus."

"You think Lady Artemis a fool? Why would she bring a disgusting male into the City of the Gods?" A hunter demanded.

Snapping his gaze towards her, "You would do well to watch your tone with me, huntress. I am not some rookie demigod that will be pushed around by a little prepubescent wielding a bow." Turning to Artemis, The man said " Bind me if you must, but know that I will get to Olympus, regardless of your cooperation.

Glaring at the man, Artemis walked over, binding the man's hands with Celestial Bronze cuffs before she flashing them both to Olympus. When they reappeared, they were outside of the council room.

"Well that was pleasant," He smirked, turning around.

As she turned to look at him, she noticed the little bits of Celestial Bronze scattered on the floor. Speechless, She stared in apprehension before brandishing her bow and threatening him.

He responded by widening his smirk, before walking past her into the throne room.

LINE BREAK

The Olympian Council watched in silence as an unidentified man strolled into the throne room, with his hands resting behind his head.

"Artemis, what is the meaning of this? Who is this man?" Zeus demanded.

"I don't know who he is, father. My huntresses were under attack by a force of monsters, and this man suddenly appeared and came to our aid. When I asked him to identify himself, he requested that he be brought to the council." She explained with a glare at the man's back.

As Zeus examined the strange man before him, he noticed the extreme aura radiating from the man. His eyes widened as the aura felt largely foreign yet somehow familiar. Wary of the man before him, he brandished his lightning bolt.

"Your aura.." He started,

"Strange? You were the one who told me to wear this dumb cloak!" The man retorted.

"Enough! Identify yourself!" Zeus yelled.

Dropping his hood, the figure looked up with a bored look in his eyes.

"Perseus..?"

Line Break

Perseus dodged and parried his opponents strike. Narrowing his eyes, he thrust his sword forward, feinting a stab before sidestepping and slashing down with tremendous force, destroying his opponents blade. He stepped forward and thrust his blade towards their neck.

"Yield?" He said tiredly.

"Yield, Perseus. I suppose after being beaten by you for the 12th time in a row, it's safe to say that you've surpassed me long ago." Said Achilles, with a smile.

"I think you're just running out of energy, old man." Perseus replied with a smirk.

"Perseus!" Chronos suddenly appeared and shouted "It has begun, the Hunter's of Artemis are under attack! You must go and assist them immediately!"

Waving his hand, a portal appeared. Turning to nod at Achilles and Chronos, he twisted the bracelet on his left arm before jumping through the portal.

Line Break

"What?" He said with a bored look.

"My son.. where have you been?" Poseidon whispered.

"You know, holiday here and there. Getting ready for the war and all that." Perseus replied, with a yawn.

"War? What war? Gaea has been defeated, Perseus." Athena questioned.

Facing her, "Oh didn't you know? Darkness rising or something. Pit too, I think."

"Blasphemous. We are superior beings, Olympians. We would be able to sense such a shift in power." Zeus stated.

Rolling her eyes at Zeus' claim, "Yes of course, father. We would've noticed if a Primordial being were to rise. Unless.." Athena pondered. "Father, summon Hades. I believe he should have some kind of insight."

"Hermes." Zeus ordered.

Quick as a flash, Hermes disappeared from his throne and reappeared, just before the Hades stepped out of the shadows.

Looking around the room, noticing Perseus. "Ah. So I guess it has started." Hades said, solemnly.

Bowing his head slightly towards Hades, "I'm afraid so, uncle. We had originally thought that we had more time.. but it appears they have found more reinforcements." Perseus said seriously.

"Hades, you knew of this threat and disregarded to notify the council!?" Zeus yelled.

Fire ignited in his irises, "Disregarded? I had attempted to notify the 'all mighty' council, but you neglected to listen to what I had to say." Hades whispered, barely containing his anger.

"It is true, brother. Hades has been mentioning disturbances in his domain for over 2 years." Hestia said, garnering everyone's attention as they turned to the sound of her voice. "Surely you haven't been so ignorant that you haven't noticed the lack of monster attacks?"

"You dare accuse me of ignorance? I am King. Regardless of any threat, as long as we have my son, Jason, the Hero of Olympus, there is no threat to Olympus!" Zeus yelled.

Stepping forward, Chronos released his aura for a second, pushing the Olympians further into their throne, except Perseus, who quietly observed, unbothered by the power exhibited by Time itself. "Enough. As entertaining this is, we must carry on. Two years ago, I had heard whispers of my brother's attempting to rise. After investigating, I had found that it was true. My brothers, Erebus and Tartarus, had successfully risen but needed time to recover to their full power. As a precaution, I enlisted Perseus as my champion and have been training him ever since."

As he finished, all eyes turned to Perseus, some in fear, most with curiosity.

Annoyed with the attention, "What? You've already heard what I've had to say. Nothing has changed, that much is clear. The only reason why I'm here is to save the demigods who have been misled by the great gods of Olympus." He said, mockingly.

"Son.. where have you been? I haven't been able to find you for years.." Poseidon said, hoarsely.

"Lord Chronos had brought me to a different dimension to train." Turning his head, bowing slightly, "My Lord, I assume we follow with the plan?"

Chronos nodded, before Perseus disappeared in a shower of mist.

"My lord.. what has happened to my son? Why is he like this to his family?" Poseidon pleaded to Chronos.

Nodding her head, Athena added, "What happened to his fatal flaw?"

"Do you not remember how Perseus left? With the lack of change in the Olympians, do you truly believe that you deserve him?" He said, in an angered tone.

He took one slow look around the council before muttering to himself and disappearing into a warp of time.

Line Break

"Hades, you've been in contact with my son?" Poseidon whispered angrily, as the throne room started to shake. "Why didn't you tell me? My son.." he trailed off, as the room settled down.

"I did so at his request, brother. He appeared in my throne room about a year ago. He confirmed my suspicions and requested that I rally my army, as a precaution." Hades said, apologetically.

Nodding slowly, Poseidon left without another word, retreating back to Atlantis. Hades followed shortly, returning to his domain.

"What are we doing about this war then? Sounds like fun." Ares asked, with a glint in his eyes.

"What is there to do? It is clear that this threat is just a facade for Hades and Perseus to overthrow me. We cannot let this happen, we must be cautious." Zeus said.

"Father.. There are too many signs of a potential uprising. We cannot ignore this." Athena pleaded.

Zeus turned his head sharply and glared at Athena, "There are no threats towards the council. We are the most powerful beings on this planet."

Lowering her head at his gaze, "Of course father. I apologize."

Pausing for a moment, Zeus looked at the remaining council members. "Ares, Artemis. Keep watch of my brothers and their children. Inform me of any movements. Dismissed." He ordered, before vanishing in a flash of lightning.

One by one, the gods flashed out of the council chamber before only two remained.

"Artemis, we cannot ignore the signs. Father's judgement is clouded by the threat of his brothers." Athena said.

Nodding, Artemis replied softly, "I agree but we must act cautiously. We must approach Perseus. I fear without his aid we will fail."

"I agree. That is why I have arranged for him to meet you." Said a voice from the shadows.

In the blink of an eye, bow and spear were aimed at the sound of his voice.

As he stepped out of the shadows, Chronos faced them with a sly smile on his face.

Brandishing his staff, he looked at the two goddesses and tapped the floor lightly. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you!" He said with a mischievous wink.

The goddesses widened their eyes before vanishing.


End file.
